A wide variety of containers are used everyday to transport the goods that comprise the modern global economy. An ever-increasing part of the new economy are electronic devices such as digital cameras, personal digital assistants, and other apparatus. However, containers that were previously suitable for transporting mechanical goods are not capable of safely shipping the delicate electronic devices of today. Moreover, the technology employed by the transport industry has not kept pace with the goods it transports. For example, shipping containers continue to be dropped by careless handlers and good shipped overseas are subject to a host of adverse environmental conditions.
In response, electronics and other manufacturers are demanding new containers that can survive drop tests and pressure tests, that are aimed at protecting their products from high humidity, moisture and the severe impacts that can occur during shipment.
However, the new containers have several shortcomings. For instance, containers designed to be airtight and waterproof employ a sealing ring to seal the container. When the container is closed, the sealing ring is partially compressed. However, upon impact, the seal compresses completely, which allows the latches to loosen, resulting in a container that opens unexpectedly. In addition, the severe impact tests also destroy container hinges which cause the containers to break apart. Additional problems include damage to handles, latches and other components located on the exterior of the containers.
Therefore, a need exists for a shock-resistant, environmentally sealed container that can transport delicate goods while enduring rigorous shipping conditions.